1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe bend for integration in a pipeline for conveying concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of findings obtained in practice, it is an undisputable fact that the wear in such a pipe bend increases in the conveying direction from the entry side toward the exit side in the radially outer bend portion facing away from the center of curvature of the pipe bend. A significant reason for this fact is a segregation of the concrete in solid components and water. This is because the centrifugal force causes the solid components to be compacted in the radially outer bend portion, while the water concentrates in the radially inner bend portion. This effect increases in the conveying direction up to the exit end of the pipe bend.
In order to counteract this specific wear effect, the wall thickness has in the past been increased in the radially outer bend portion of a pipe bend, wherein the wall thickness in the radially outer bend portion increases continuously in the direction toward the exit end. This made it possible to increase the service life of the pipe bend, however, this measure was not really satisfactory. The wear at the exit end of the pipe bend, particularly in the area of the coupling flange provided in this area, still was comparatively substantial.